Merry Go Round
by tunafish
Summary: Sora can't help but feel like a girly virgin when it comes to a certain white-haired other, but when a party unfolds; can Sora still feel the same way about Riku when he begins to feel the same for Roxas? - Mainly RikuxSora and AkuRoku-ish . Contains RoxasxSora. Yaoi. M for sexual themes but probably no lemon


Love at first sight is a powerful thing. First, they're like a little crush; so subtle and small and thoughts about them only take a fraction of your mind every week. Yet, by each passing day, that feeling begins to grow and your love at first sight becomes an insatiable thirst for love, obsession, lust-

Okay. So maybe that's going a little too far. But, come on; those soft white locks of hair, sewn on his beautiful, intelligent head by the angels above, or the pale, smooth skin that, sometimes, beneath the sunlight; would emit a luminous glow that just melts your heart. Oh white-haired angel; how I yearn for your tender, chaste kisses and your slender fingers to-

"…to _caress my body and soul_?-"

"GYAH!" Sora leaped off his seat, and accidently head-butted Kairi in the chin, causing a disturbing noise between her teeth to resound throughout the hot room. "Ugh, Sora!"

"I-I'm sorry! You scared me!"

Kairi rubbed her chin, irritated. She threw a sharp glare at her younger brother before rolling her eyes at his computer screen. "Are you writing your stupid, gushy fiction, again?"

Sora blushed and hastily exited his document in embarrassment. "I-It's not stupid! I have a lot of feelings, okay?" Sora mentally slapped himself on the head, realizing how girly he sounded. What a goddamn virgin.

"Whaaaaaaaat_ever_. Anyways, mum and dad are going to be out of town for the weekend and they left _me_ in charge, which is so stupid because I hate looking after you-_GOD_, why don't they _never_ listen!"

"Gee, I love you too, sis."

"Ugh, so like, I got invited to this super, popular party and it's pretty awesome and super and popular so I'm not going to be missing out just because of some stupid little brother I have to take care of who can clearly take care of himself."

Sora didn't know whether to appreciate the diss as a compliment. Either way, Sora knew what his sister was going to ask and sighed back into his chair. "Don't worry, I won't say anything and I'll just stay home by myself. Just go ahead and have fun at your party."

"-UGH, YES, YOU'RE THE BEST BRO EVER. Mk, thanks, bye." Kairi spun around and left the bedroom without any further questions asked, leaving the brunette by himself. Moments later, the front door could be heard slamming and a loud engine going off, shortly after. Then, she was gone.

Sora got off the chair and slumped on his mattress, drowning in his sweat and smell that threatened to choke him if he didn't shower already. He snatched his cellphone on the floor beside him and flipped through his contacts, hoping that even one person would be willing to keep him company during dull weekend. And alas, Sora could not find one person remotely good enough to spend time with. Oh right, that's because there's only 3 people listed; his family.

Sora wasn't anti-social, lonely and depressed or anything (although maybe one out of the three); he just never needed his phone for whatever it was made for. If he had to talk to someone, he could do it at school. That was it. He didn't have the time to go out and spend the day with friends or anything due to the upcoming entrance exams that threatened his very life on the line if he didn't pass (super Asian parents) and he was, generally, a boring person. He wasn't disliked at school, but he wasn't popular. Sora was well-rounded, nice and ordinary, always drifting in the background and never up front; and that was the image Sora spent much effort into carving before he entered high school.

But enough about him; what about the luscious white-haired-

_Ring, ring_

Sora looked around his bedroom, unfamiliar to the peculiar sound that rang right next to his…hand? The cellphone continued to vibrate, yelling at Sora to pick it up. Sora flipped the phone and pressed on the answer key.

"Hello…?"

"_Axel?_" asked a soft voice from the other line.

"I'm sorry?" Sora replied.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong number._ _Bye._"

And then the line hung up. The sad thing was that that was the only entertaining thing that Sora experienced for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

…

_Knock, knock_

"Axel, would you stop knocking? No one's home and we're starting to look like idiots."

"Naaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwh, man. We just gotta keep knockin'. Knockin', knockin', knockin."

Roxas and Axel stood outside the front door of the designated house as the spiky-haired redhead continued to knock repeatedly in the night. The neighbourhood remained silent however, with the only noise coming from the quiet night breeze that flew by.

Inside the house, however, the loud banging against his front door had awoken a previously passed out Sora. The brunette glanced at his clock that read a quarter past ten. Sora walked cautiously down his stairs to the front door, grabbing a spoon with him along the way (he watched the how to kill someone with a spoon video, hoping to re-enact it someday if the moment needed it). Sora opened the door and peeped outside, only to be welcomed by a mouth to his face, oozing out a breath with traces of alcohol in it. Sora leaped back and covered his nose, gagging.

"Axel, move back! H-Heh, I'm sorry. He's kind of drunk," Roxas said, pulling back his happy friend.

Sora furrowed his brows and stared at the two boys at his door. "Uhm…It's kind of in the middle of the night…-"

"—Yeah! Uh, about that, it's just-"

"-HEY," Axel suddenly detached himself from Roxas' clutch and almost leaped himself onto the brunette, who had pulled his spoon up to his chest.

"Aren't chu like from, my school? You look SUPER familiar," Axel interrogated, narrowing his eyes at the frightened boy in front of him. Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled the drunkard away from Sora once again. "Axel, your mind's playing tricks on you. Stop scaring the kid."

Sora cocked his head to the side, somewhat familiar to the name. "Axel?"

"WHAT? THAT'S MY NAME-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Axel gasped in shock, slapping his cheeks in surprise.

"Axel, get back in the car. Now," Roxas ordered. Axel whined, which only seemed disturbing at his age and state but nevertheless obeyed and headed back to the car that was parked by the sidewalk.

At that moment, Sora then realized who he was talking to earlier on his cellphone. "Uh…did you happen to call a wrong number this morning?"

"Yeah…oh, hey, was that you?"

Sora nodded his head.

"Oh. What a coincidence. Well I was actually trying to call that stupid drunk back there but I guess your numbers are pretty similar. Oh, right, but anyways, I'm actually here on behalf on your sister."

"Kairi?"

"Mhm. She said she felt bad leaving you at home and making you lie to your parents, so she wanted you to come to the party."

Sora crossed his arms, having leaving the spoon on the nearby shelf as he felt much safer without the scary redhead near him. "Are you sure she wasn't drunk when she said that?"

Roxas grinned. "Haha, she was. But come on, when people are drunk, they only say what's really on their mind. So in this case, she was probably thinking of you and feeling bad."

Sora pursed his lips. This was probably a much more difficult decision than it seemed. If Sora were to attend to this party, it would do either one out of three things to his (non)-reputation; 1) Sora would be welcomed into the crowd and gain popularity if he were to succeed in meshing well with the crowd. 2) Sora would drown in his own vomit and become the laughingstock of his whole school, therefore diminishing his neutral status and become the front page of the school newspaper. Or, 3) Nothing will happen and Sora would just fade in the background like usual. However, Sora didn't want to take his chances. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'm not here to force you or anything, just telling you you're invited. But by the looks of it, maybe you'll like it if I tell your sister that you were sleeping and couldn't answer the door."

Sora smiled. "I appreciate it."

"HEY," yelled Axel from the background. The redhead waved his cellphone at Roxas with an annoyed look on his face. "THE MORE YOU STAND THERE, THE MORE WE MISS THE PARTEH. RIKU'S GOING TO YELL AT US IF WE AIN'T THERE SO HURRY THE YAP."

Sora's heart stopped. Did he just say…_Riku_?

"Okay, okay. Anyways, sorry for bothering you. See you-"

"-WAIT!" Sora snatched Roxas wrist before the blonde was about to walk away. "U-Uh, I-I think I'll go. Yeah, I'll go. Just wait right here and I'll go. Don't leave. Please. Gimme a second." Sora then ran back into the house and disappeared after the stairs. Roxas stood still, unsure of what to do by the sudden change in the brunette.

Sora fell on his bedroom floor, shaking. The thought of having Riku in the same room as him was unbelievable. At school, Sora could only see small glimpses of his figure, passing by in the halls, or hanging by the large popular crowd that dominated the majority of the classroom. Sora's heart would always ache, because holding the feeling of never being able to obtain his one true love was so painful. But the thought of being…being near him; this could be a life-time chance.

"Sora?" a voice called from downstairs. "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah!" Sora yelled back. Sora quickly looked in the mirror. After evaluating himself, he left everything on besides the shirt; changing it with something more appropriate (the one he was wearing had chibi-sized Sailor Moon characters on it. Don't judge). Sora ran downstairs when he deemed himself worthy of Riku's presence and met up with the spiky brunette who was waiting at the door.

"You know, you're kind of cute," the blonde said with a smile. Sora blushed and awkwardly laughed, scratching his head. "Thanks, uh…"

"Roxas," Roxas said. He then pointed behind him at the parked car. "And I'm sure you know the piss-drunk's name-

"-AYE-EX-EE-EL. GOT IT MEMORIZED?" Axel yelled from the car, clenching his fist in the air, as if picking a fight with the dark clouds above him.

"Anyways, let's go."

Sora locked the front door behind him and sat in the passenger seat next to Roxas, who was driving. Axel had completely made use of his body to occupy the back (which was good because there was no way in hell would Sora sit next to him).

As Roxas began driving, Sora's heart synchronized with the fast tempo of the radio. He looked up in the sky and closed his eyes and dwelled on what was going to come.

* * *

**A/N: Eheheheehehe, sorry for the OoC-ness. I missed writing a KH fic on this paring so this is me; writing a KH fic. Lul. I noticed that my fics have becoming some sort of party scenario theme. Idk o-o. Anyways, I don't really know what to make of this so far so enjoy whatever I can give and feel free to review. Thanks!**


End file.
